Spoonful for a Smile
by Feares Solen
Summary: While at the beach, Canada reflects on why he loves Cubako and accidentally incurs her wrath.


A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks for checking out this fic. It was inspired by ReverseAlchemist's Canada and Cubako doodles so thanks to her. This is just meant to be a sweet, little oneshot. I hope I was able to capture their personalities pretty well. Please read, review, and let me know how I did.

Warnings: mild language, genderbending, and possible ooc

Spoonful for a Smile

x.x.x

Canada loved to watch Cubako eat. It wasn't so much the act of eating that he loved to watch, but how her face lit up when she took the first lick of ice cream and her sigh of contentment after finishing a meal. The couple sat on one of the many beaches surrounding Cubako's house. The weather in Canada's area had become a little too cold for the island nation's taste causing them to move their dates to her place. Of course, Canada didn't mind one bit. He could never withstand the temptation of sun, sand, and the spicy lady next to him. She finished her tale of Spain's last visit, chuckling at the memory, before taking another bite of her medianoche.

"Mm~. So good," she purred, her eyes closing and mouth curling up into a lazy smile. Cubako took another bite, glancing up at the man sitting beside her. "Didju want to try it?" She held the sandwich out to him, gesturing for him to grab it. Canada graciously accepted and bit into it, making his own sound of approval. Cubako's smile widened as he finished the sandwich off, but her smile faded as a contemplative look settled on her face. "So...You gonna tell me what you've been starin' at all day?"

Canada jumped at the question, nearly choking on the sandwich. He snapped his head up to face Cubako with wide eyes and bright red cheeks. "Y-y-you noticed? Sorry. I didn't mean to stare." His gaze fell to their beach blanket. "I just like watching you eat."

Cubako grinned at Canada's reaction. Her lover was so easy to tease; she just couldn't help it sometimes. Her comment died in her throat at his answer though. "What? What d'yu mean by that?"

His face turned a deeper shade of red in his embarrassment and he absentmindedly began playing with the lone curl hanging in front of his face. "It's just, you look like you really enjoy it, eh."

"I- Well- Of course I do. I'm not going to eat something I don't like." She scratched the back of her neck, unsure about how she felt about this revelation. "I'm not mad or anything. Just a little confused about how you could like watching people eat."

Canada looked back up at the nation next to him, his brow furrowed. "It's not everyone, just you. I can't stand watching my sister eat. She just shovels everything in her mouth. I don't think she even tastes it."

Cubako snorted, smirking. "I don't call her a pig just because she's an arrogant, capitalism-loving bitch." She pretended not to hear Canada's disapproval over her choice of words. "I'm surprised her stomach hasn't swollen to the size of her ego." She barked out a laugh, tossing her head back and slapping her leg.

The edges of Canada's mouth turned down, not appreciating his girlfriend insulting his sister. Despite the fact they were as similar as night and day, Ameriko was still family. Indigo eyes flickered back down as his lips settled into a cute pout. "You know...You two aren't that different..."

The beach suddenly became very silent. Even the waves seemed to quiet in response to the tension blanketing the area. At that moment, Canada knew he'd royally screwed up. Bravely, or foolishly, he lifted his eyes and met the face of his demise. A high pitched scream forced its way out of his throat as Canada launched himself backwards in an instinctive move to get away from the angry Cuban next to him. Cubako stood, towering over the northern country, her brown eyes glowing almost red in her fury. For every inch Canada scurried away, she followed until the man found his back against a coconut tree.

"N-n-n-now h-h-hon-ney. C-c-c-calm dAUGH!" The air rushed out of him as Cubako plopped down into his lap. He let out a squeak and mentally cursed his poor choice of words as she fisted the front of his shirt. 'I'm going to die wearing a Hawaiian shirt. Why did it have to end this way?'

"Now. You wanna run that by me one more time? I'm not that different from who?" Her grip tightened with every snarl.

Canada took one final gulp of air before replying in an attempt to steady his voice. "B-but it's true sweetie."

Brown eyes bore into indigo before Cubako ran a hand over her dark dreadlocks and grabbed the cigarillo tucked away behind her right ear. She paid no attention to her boyfriend's wavering bravado as she went about lighting up. The tension in her shoulders slowly faded with each puff. She let out a particularly long sigh, mindful not to blow the smoke in Canada's face, before turning her focus on the wary country before her.

"Explain."

That wasn't exactly what he expected to hear. "H-huh? Explain what?"

Cubako's left eye twitched, her patience slipping at Canada's confusion. "Explain how me and that...that hussy are anything alike," she spat out, the thought of Ameriko leaving a bad taste in her mouth.

"Um...Okay. Well...it's just...as far as food goes, you both have pretty healthy appetites. You both love ice cream too."

The island nation's cheeks lit up with a soft, pink glow in her embarrassment. She was still pretty upset, but couldn't remain angry with the simple explanation.

Canada continued on, trying to defuse the bomb that was his girlfriend's temper. "It'd be nice if all three of us could sit down and eat a pint, eh. I didn't mean anything offensive. I was just thinking that. Forgive me?" The blond flashed her his best puppy dog face.

Cubako side-eyed him before flipping her dreads over her shoulder. With an imperious shrug, she stuck the end of her cigarillo back into her mouth and lifted herself off the man, much to his relief. "I'll think about it." Plump lips quirked up around the cigarillo in a lighthearted smirk as she offered a hand to help him up. "Don't think I'm going to just easily let you off the hook though."

The blond chuckled at the threat, knowing it was empty and understanding that all was well. "Of course, honey. I look forward to whatever punishment you have for me." He slung an arm over her shoulders, pulling her into a close embrace as they head back to the blanket.

The rosy tint across her face grew more noticeable at Canada's intimate gesture. She floundered, trying to come up with some witty retort to save face. "W-w-well, don't. I mean it. It won't be pleasant. You'll wish you never had a tongue to say anything to begin with." She removed the cigarillo and pointed it threateningly at him.

Canada swept off as much sand as he could from the blanket, accidentally nudging the napping polar bear that awoke with a murmured "who?" before dozing off again. He flopped down onto the cleared blanket, holding his arms out and gesturing for Cubako to sit as well. "It's gonna be horrible, eh?"

"Hell yeah! You'll regret pissin me off!" She laughed as she collapsed next to her beau, pulling him close. "I can't believe you'd say that. You said yourself she just shovels things in her mouth. That's not having a healthy appetite. That's called being a fatass. No. Worse. That's called being an American. I actually take my time when I eat," she finished with her nose in the air.

"I don't know. I think those last couple pints of pineapple ice cream would disagree with you." He giggled at Cubako's sour look before moving on. "Speaking of ice cream, I brought some that's bear claw flavored." He crawled over to the cooler and began digging out the frozen dessert.

"Don't think you can charm me with ice cream. You've got another thing coming, cariño."

"Not even if I had whipped cream and cherries to go with it?" He finally retrieved the items he searched for, ice cream in one hand, cherries and whipped cream in another. He managed to grab a spoon from the picnic basket and waddled back to Cubako's side.

Brown eyes gazed longingly at the treat while Canada went about adding the toppings. She really was a sucker for the frozen confection and the man next to her was well aware of that fact. "Psh. It'll do for the moment. Now, hurry up! I want to try it~." Her tough girl façade fell apart as she beamed in anticipation. Cubako reclined back onto her elbows, closing her eyes and opening her mouth in wait.

The northern nation couldn't help but smile fondly at her antics and gave into her silent demand. He scooped as much of the ice cream out as he could and fed it to her. "You're so spoiled."

The woman practically melted at the first taste. It wasn't as good as strawberry or mango, but it wasn't bad. She grinned as he removed the utensil and prepared another scoop. "Just remember it's your fault." Cubako let out a content sigh as she received the next spoonful. Her eyes snapped open in surprise at the sudden closeness of the warm body at her side. The tan face lit up once more, annoyingly to her, rather cutely to the man next to her. Regardless, she leaned over, rubbing their shoulders together, and pressed a chocolate-scented kiss against Canada's own pink cheek.

The contact stayed between them as Canada continued to supply Cubako with spoonfuls of ice cream. He kept a view of her face in his peripheral, delighting in the bliss the simple dessert seemed to give her. Oh yes. Canada loved to watch Cubako eat because he was the only one who could savor her happiness as much as she could a spoonful of ice cream.


End file.
